


Hot stuff

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Clint made porn, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony knew he had seen his face somewhere, he just can't remember and it drives him insane... and he drives Clint and the team insane with it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot stuff

They were exhausted. More than that. Tired to death. Captain Rogers hadn't moved a hair in the last ten minutes, just sat there, held his head in his hand and stared onto the table. All of them were wiped out and moved in slow motion. They sat around the table, the shop owner and his employees just started to clean up the mess around them and they ate, more or less.  


Tony finally crumpled his wrapping and threw it onto the table, still glancing sideways to Clint.

“I know you.” He said and pointed at him and Clint looked up, his brows raised, but still chewing. That got Natasha out of her lethargy and she was curious about his reaction. Clint finished his bite, swallowed and then licked his lower lip before he answered him. “Quite possible. I hang around a lot at SHIELD bases.” 

“No. The guys there are usually not as pretty that I'd recognize them.” Tony said casual and Bruce nearly choked on his food. That got a reaction out of Cap whose head slipped down his hand and he stared at Tony and blushed. Clint leaned over to slap Bruce's back till he had the coughing back under control. Natasha raised one brow and glared at Tony but she had a tiny smile on her face.

“You ever been in the circus?” Clint asked and Tony shook his head. “Nope.” 

“You ever hired a contract killer?” Bruce once again coughed and now he threw his food away and leaned back. Even Thor had stopped eating by now and looked at the two of them. Tony once again shook his head and bit his lip. It was clearly visible that he tried to remember, where he'd seen Clint's face but he didn't remember. 

“I'll remember. Sometime.” Tony said and glared at him. And Clint just took another bite of his food to hide the smirk.

 

They met two days later at the helicarrier. They had the debriefing this late because SHIELD had a lot of repairs to do first. Fury told them that Phil wasn't dead, that the medics could save him and that he just pushed them to team up. Clint was glad. He just came from a visit in the infirmary when he saw Tony arrive.

He and Tasha were the first in the conference room and Stark was the last one but although there were many empty chairs he flopped himself down on the chair beside Clint. 

“Okay. Have you ever been to Afghanistan?” He whispered over to him while Fury talked. Clint just nodded. 

“You've been there while I've presented the Jericho?” This time he shook his head and tried to listen to Fury.

“You've been in the rescue team?” He shook his head again.

“Mr. Stark. You want to add something?” Fury now asked and glared at Tony.

“Ah... no.” Tony said, smirked and leaned back in his chair. Clint looked down at his hands and bit his lip to hide his grin. Tony was quiet after that and played around with his phone. But after the debriefing Clint rose and headed back to the infirmary. He wanted to check on Phil and not talk to Tony.

 

“They sent you to Stark Industries to spy on me?” Tony asked and turned around to look at Clint. They were on a gala where they should be honored for saving New York and the world a few weeks ago. 

“No, that was Nat's job.” He said and shoved Tony back a bit. The older man had quite a few glasses of whiskey and was a little bit...touchy-feely. He had his elbow on the backrest of Clint's chair and nearly laid over him. 

“Then I've met you at one of these...” He gestured around, “... boring galas.” 

“No.”

“Come on, you have to help me.” Tony finally said and put his hand on Clint's neck. 

“Tony, I don't know. Maybe I have just one of these everyman faces.” He said and removed Tony's hand and put it back onto his leg.

“I'll find out.” He said and folded his arms over his chest.

“Do that.” Clint said. But his lips twitched in a held back grin. 

 

“Tell me! Now!” He demanded and glared with folded arms at the red-haired woman in front of him. Natasha just raised one brow, took a bit of the fried chicken and put it in her mouth.  


“I know that you know where I have seen him.” Tony said and held her gaze. She slowly chewed, swallowed and finally said, “I don't know, what you're talking about.” 

“Come on, Tony. Give it a break.” Steve said and leaned back onto the couch with his plate in his hand.

“It drives me insane.” Tony whined and looked at Bruce for help. But the scientist just raised his hands in a defensive gesture and grabbed his napkin.”Don't look at me, Tony. I can't help you with this.”

“You have asked him, haven't you?” Thor asked. And Tony nodded. “But he didn't say anything.”

“Maybe it's just like he said. You are mistaken.” Steve added.

“No, no, no! I've never been mistaken.” Tony objected. 

“Wow. Then is this your first time.” Natasha said and smirked. “Congratulations.” 

“You are hiding something. You and that... pretty boy.” He pressed his lips together and tried to glare.

“Come on, Tony. Give it up.” Bruce said, shoved a piece of broccoli around his plate before he added, “At least admit that you have the hots for him.” He smirked mischievous. 

“Yeah. But that doesn't mean that I haven't seen this face before and it drives me nuts!”

“When is he back?” Steve asked and looked over to Natasha. He took the carton with the beef chow mein and put a portion on his plate. The archer was on a mission with another team and gone since four days.

“Should be here by now.” Natasha said after a quick glance onto her watch. “Jasper said, they came in a few hours ago.” 

“Speak of the devil.” Bruce mumbled around his broccoli when he heard the elevator. And a few seconds later a rumpled and scratched Clint shuffled into the communal living room. His hair stood out in all directions and he had a black eye and a bandage around his left wrist. 

“Hey guys, I'm back.” He grinned and flopped himself down on the couch between Bruce and Steve. 

“You stink.” Natasha said.

“Please tell me you have food left.” Clint ignored her and peeped at the card boxes on the tables. Tony rose, went to the kitchen to grab an empty plate and silverware and handed both to Clint. “Here, hot stuff.” He said and sat back at his armchair.

“Did he just call me hot stuff?” Clint furrowed his brows and looked puzzled at Steve. 

“Just ignore him. He's still distracted because he couldn't find out where he'd seen you before.” 

That moment Thor just looked at Clint and said, “You know, that grin you try to hide is as mischievous as my brothers.” 

“I don't know what you're talking about.” Clint said and shoveled Kung Pao Chi Ting onto his plate.

“You're not off of this hook.” Tony glared.

 

“I've seen you in Monte Carlo. At the race. Where Vanko showed up.” Tony sat down at the table in the breakfast room with a cup of coffee in his hand. Clint was already there, a cup of coffee on the table, a bowl with cereals beside it and the newspaper in his hand, trying to solve the Sudoku with a babbling genius in background. 

“No.” 

“Then at the Casino.”

“No.”

“Stark Expo.”

“No.”

“Do you even listen?” He finally asked.

“No. Wait... what? Of course I've listened.” Clint put the ballpen aside to take a sip of his coffee.

“Yeah. Obviously.” 

“Tony what shall I say. I don't know it.” And the older man threw desperately his hands in the air and sighed dramatically. Clint went back to his Sudoku. 

“You know that I can't sleep since three months and it's your fault.” Tony finally said. 

“I guess you've hacked my file by now, haven't you?” Clint asked, put the paper aside and leaned back. “You know where I've been in the last years since I'm with SHIELD.”

“Then it was earlier. There's this gap of two years where no one knows what you've done.”

“Oh, they know exactly what I've done. They just can't prove it.” Clint said and rubbed with his thumb over his lower lip and that made Tony shift uncomfortable in his chair and his blood drain out of his brain to supply other body parts.

“You've said something about working as a contract killer.” 

“I don't know what you're talking about.” Clint grinned and this time it sent a small jolt of fear down Tony's spine. Like a predator, he thought.

“I'll find it out. And if it is the last thing I do in my life but I will find out.” Tony grumbled, took his coffee and went for his lab. Clint just shook his head, took the paper and focused on his Sudoku.

 

Tony was on the helicarrier. He had to talk to Fury and just walked through one of the corridors when he crashed into someone and landed on his ass. What felt like a brick wall was Clint Barton. Accompanied by a few completely new junior agents.

“Shit, sorry.” The younger man said but then he recognized Tony and helped him up. 

“Everything okay, sir?” One of the junior agents asked and looked at Clint.

“Yes, Ryan. Everything is okay. You all go to the range, I'll be there in a few. Don't touch anything.” He said and turned to Tony who stared at him open mouthed.

“Tony? You okay?” He was a little bit worried now.

“No. No no no no no. That... that's not possible.” And the grin on his face was triumphant now. 

“Oh, oh.” Clint managed but Tony's grin just broadened.

“I have to go to Fury. See you later.” He left posthaste and Clint stared at him. Dammit, I guess he now has it, he thought and turned to look after the agents at the range. But he couldn't concentrate. What, if Tony found out? It wasn't that Clint was ashamed but he needn't to know everyone about his youthful follies. He heard someone curse and turned to just see one of the newbies nearly killing himself with his gun and jumped up to help him.

 

He didn't fly to New York after leaving the helicarrier. He took his suit and headed for Malibu. In his house there he had his home cinema room and he opened the DVD-cupboard, well, walk-in-closet to search for something in the NC-17 section. It had to be here. He was sure, that it was here. And then he found it. 'Broke straight boy', and... holy fucking shit... it was him... starring Rain Steele! Nice alias, he thought. But that face was a young version of Clint Barton. He did porno! 

Tony looked at the DVD in his hand, then at the big screen, back at the DVD and then with a shrug and a grin he headed over to the DVD-player and put it in. The story is quickly told: young 'straigth' man needs money and therefor he sucks dick and let the guys fuck him.

No chance that he is straight, Tony thought. He's too experienced in giving head, that he could see. And... Jesus H. Christ... that body could tempt a saint. He wasn't this muscular as he is now, but wow! The slim hip, the firm ass, the long, lean legs and these arms... Tony swallowed really hard.

“Jarvis,” Tony addressed his AI with his hand already in his groin, “find out how many movies with Rain Steele exist.” He said.

“Two, sir. Broke straight boy and Bad boys.” Jarvis answered a few seconds later.

“Do we have Bad boys?” He asked.

“No, sir.” 

“Order it.” Tony said and palmed his dick through his pants while watching Clint fucking Barton getting his ass reamed by a bald, older guy. 

“Of course, sir.” 

Tony couldn't resist, he had to jack off. To see his hot teammate in action was... irresistible. When the movie ended he took the DVD with him, in his suit, back to New York. 

 

When Clint entered the Tower this evening he felt queasy. Tony's expression at the carrier was too... triumphant. He sneaked off to his rooms just to find the older man sitting in his living room at his couch and looking smug.

“Like I said, I've seen your face, Clint. Or Rain?” And he could see a copy of 'Broke straight boy' on the coffee table.

“So, you finally found out.” Clint said and cocked his head. “You happy now?” He asked and held Tony's gaze. 

“Absolutely.” He smirked lecherous and undressed Clint with his eyes.

“What now?” Clint asked and sat down on the couch, too. 

“Now, hot stuff, I'm more than sure that I want to do that.” Tony said and moved over to Clint, turned his face and leaned over to kiss the younger man, slowly and gently. And after a few seconds Clint melted into the kiss and responded with a small moan. 

“Tony, you shouldn't...” He started when they broke panting. And now Tony was puzzled.

“You don't want me to?” He asked.

“Oh, I more than want you, but... I don't think it's a good idea.” Clint said and glanced at the DVD on the coffee table.

“Because of that?” Tony asked with a lopsided grin and the younger man nodded. Tony leaned back and addressed his AI, “Jarvis, could you please play file Tony01 here? Access code nine, nine four nine alpha Anthony Stark.” 

The screen in the room flickered to life and Clint could see a much younger Tony together with two women and a man and it was very... hot. “It was a bit of a challenge but I think, I have all the copies by now.” Tony said and smirked. 

“Wow.” Was all Clint managed before he felt his lips occupied again by Tony's and his head held in place with one hand. This time it was a bit more demanding. Tony opened his mouth with his tongue and explored it and teased and sucked at his lip till Clint moaned again. When they parted Clint grinned and rose, held his hand out for Tony to take it and when he hauled him up he dragged him over to his bedroom. 

They managed, to close the door, before their lips locked again and together they stumbled to the bed. Clint got rid of Tony's shirt and pressed himself onto the naked skin of the older man, stroking his back and sucking at his neck. Tony wrapped his arms around Clint's waist to drag him closer and he could feel the hard cock through both of their pants. Grinning he shoved the younger man down onto the bed and straddled him, stripped him out of his shirt and leaned in to kiss him again. With his hand he started to tease his nipples and Clint moaned again into his mouth. Tony licked and sucked his way down his body, nibbled and licked his nipples and palmed his erection through his pants.

“Oh yes, Tony.” Clint groaned, his hands running through Tony's hair, and writhed already on the mattress. He was more than ready, Tony thought. And he opened his pants to slide his hand into his boxers. In an instant he got rid of his clothes and had the younger man naked on the bed.

“Come on, stop teasing.” Clint wailed and bucked up. Tony didn't need to be told twice. He was hard as well and after seeing the video this afternoon he wanted that ass. Now!

Clint managed to open the drawer at his nightstand and handed Tony a condom and a tube of lube. And grinning he knelt between the archers spread legs. He poured lube onto his hand and smeared it into his ass crack, let his first finger slide into the hole and wormed a deep, sensuous groan out of Clint. He added the second finger and started to scissor him and spread the small hole to get ready for his cock. With his other hand he leaned over and started to stroke Clint's dick and the man writhed on the bed.

“Tony, please!” He whined and spread his legs even more. Tony opened his pants, managed to open the foil of the condom and pulled it one handed over his dick while still finger fucking Clint, in the meantime with three fingers. He lubed himself up, poured another good amount into Clint's entrance before he lined up and breached him with the head of his dick. He waited a few seconds for Clint to get adjusted before he shoved in.

“Yesss.” Clint moaned and wrapped his legs around Tony to drag him deeper into his body.

“Oh god, stop that, or we're done before we started.” Tony groaned and leaned forward to suck at Clint's lips again. The younger man chuckled and shifted his hips so that Tony had better access. 

“Fuck me! Now!” He demanded and Tony gladly complied. He tried to take it slowly but both of them were far beyond this point. 

“Come on, harder!” Clint groaned and dragged Tony down for another wet and sloppy kiss. The slapping sound of flesh on flesh was arousing and they both were soon a moaning, writhing mess and Tony finally sped up again and fucked the younger man hard and deep and then Clint arched and threw his head back while he came untouched with a hoarse scream and his cum spurt onto his and Tony's body and to see the dilated pupils, the open mouth, the arched neck and the hands dug into the sheets in combination with the hot tightness and the friction of Clint's ass was more than he could stand now and he came as well, hard, panting and shot his load into his body. He collapsed on the younger man and laid there, his dick still in his ass and his mouth searching for Clint's. 

It took them a few minutes to get untangled but they still laid beside and clung together when Clint finally said, “You know, that the name of the film is a lie?”

“What? You haven't been broke?” Tony smirked.

“Oh, I was broke. But I've never been straight.” He said and kissed Tony onto his nose.

 

Bruce walked into the breakfast room and saw Tony and Clint sitting together and Tony didn't bug him where he'd seen him.

“So, you either given up or you've found out.” He said when he looked at the two men at the table. Tony looked really rumpled, his hair stood in every direction and he held himself upright on his cup of coffee while Clint munched his cereals with a smug grin and concentrated on the new Sudoku in the paper beside his coffee cup.

“What?” Tony said and looked at Bruce as if he just realized, that he was here.

“You look like something the cat dragged in.” Bruce frowned and glared at Clint.

“Don't judge him, he's just worn out.” The younger man smirked mischievous.

“So, Tony. You found out?” Bruce asked again and he had a good idea, what the two of them had done last night.

“Yeah. No. I was mistaken.” He said and took a deep sip of his coffee. That moment Steve came out of the kitchen and ran straight into a chair.

“Did he just say he was mistaken?” He asked, pointed at Tony and glared at Bruce. No one ever had heard Tony admitting a mistake.

“Yeah, I said I made a mistake.” Tony said and emptied his cup. Clint sniggered into his paper and Steve stared still open mouthed.

“Okay. I...” Tony looked around, “I'll go now. I need a shower. You coming, hot stuff?” He asked.

“Stop calling me hot stuff.” Clint huffed and glared at him.

“But I need to call you something. What about cuddly bear?”

“No.”

“Hot lips?”

“No.”

“Sexy?”

“No.” But Clint rose as well and walked behind Tony to the elevator up to the penthouse. Bruce and Steve could hear them still debating a new nickname.

“What about Mr. Perfect?”

“No.” The elevator pinged and opened the doors.

“Honey buns?” 

“No.” The door closed ans Steve looked at Bruce. 

“Do you think the two of them had done what I think they'd done?” 

“Apparently.” Bruce said and looked at Steve, shrugging and a little bit desperate.

“God help us!”

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
